


Happily Ever After

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In Heaven, reunited Sam and Dean enjoy each other in their shared bed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 207





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): "I'll never let you go"

“I’ll never let you go,” Sam murmured fervently as he clutched Dean’s hand to his bare chest amidst the dreamy afterglow of their sex, “never let you go, ever again.”

“Well, what if I wanted to go get a beer or something?” Dean replied jovially as he stroked Sam’s hair.

“No,” Sam replied in a theatrically stern tone as he clung to Dean’s hand with playful stubbornness, “you’ll just have to go without beer. No leaving the bed. Stay forever.”

“Forever without beer?” Dean asked with feigned horror.

Sam chuckled, pulled the blankets up over their heads, then straddled Dean’s naked body with his own nude form. 

“See,” Sam said, “now you can’t get away.”

“Oh no,” Dean joked, “what ever will I do? This is the worst thing ever.”

Sam smiled enticingly and shifted his hips until his cock lined up with Dean’s. Sam rocked his pelvis gently, rubbing his cock against Dean’s cock until they were both hard once again. Dean made a small moan.

“Round two?” Sam asked in a tone of longing.

“Fuck yeah, Sammy, can never get enough of you.”

Sam wrapped his hand around their pressed together erections and began to jerk them as one. His hand slid up and down their lengths as their breath grew heavier and heavier. The brothers watched each other’s faces as Sam pumped their cocks at rapidly increasing speed. Each admired every detail of the other’s face, long ago memorized. When Dean grew close to his release he began to thrust up into Sam’s hand, and Sam knew what the motion indicated. Sam felt his own orgasm begin to form as well; he released their joined cocks and Dean made a sound of protest.

“Hold on,” Sam spoke urgently as he shifted their position, lying atop Dean’s body and settling his pelvis between Dean’s parted legs. He guided his cock to Dean’s entrance and pressed the head of his cock to the tight circle of puckered flesh.

“Yeah, fuck me, Sammy,” Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s back.

Dean’s hole was still slippery with lube from the evening’s earlier sex, and Sam slid effortlessly inside. At Sam’s entry, Dean made a sound that was both gruff and sweet. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered in his ear, “you feel so fucking good, Dean. I always want to be inside you, always, forever.” He kissed Dean’s lips, uniting their mouths as he had united their cocks when he jerked them, as he had united their bodies when he filled Dean’s channel with his hardness. Sam slid his tongue beyond Dean’s lips and their tongues danced with impassioned movements as Sam began to fuck him. Sam withdrew his cock nearly all the way out and then shoved it deep inside once again, the pattern of separation and reunion echoing the paths of their lives and deaths; like the paths of their existence, their sex would end with profound togetherness.

“Sammy,” Dean panted between presses of their mouths, “oh fuck, oh Sammy, fuck me, fuck me.”

Sam’s moving body rubbed up and down Dean’s cock, and Dean writhed beneath Sam’s weight, holding tightly onto Sam’s back and grinding up against him as Sam slammed in and out of his hole. Dean slid his hands down to the cheeks of Sam’s ass and pushed against them, needy for the deepest possible penetration. Sam lifted Dean’s legs and folded them back until Dean’s feet reached above Dean’s head. Sam then settled his own arms to either side of Dean’s folded body, and the new arrangement of their forms allowed Sam’s cock to reach even more deeply into Dean’s ass. Sam coupled the new position with an increase in the forcefulness of his motions, pounding into Dean with abandon.

“Sammy,” Dean cried out, “yes, oh fuck yes, Sammy.”

Sam had angled his body perfectly, and with each penetration the head of his cock rubbed against Dean’s prostate, against his most secret, sensitive place. Dean felt raw, displayed before Sam with a profound nakedness. Instead of making him embarrassed or afraid, this feeling made Dean blissful; it was not just anyone he was exposed to, it was _Sam_. Sam gazed into Dean’s eyes and felt Dean’s tightness around his cock, encasing him in Dean’s warmth. Sam’s mind was hazy with lust, but he had one thought that was as clear as clean air: Dean was _his_. He fucked him with a loving possessiveness, and Dean moaned low and long, his throbbing cock pressed between their bodies. His eyes fell closed from the strength of his pleasure.

“No,” Sam spoke, “look at me. Look at me, Dean.” Dean opened his eyes with a soft moan and they locked gazes as their sex went on with frantic ecstasy. In time their shared lust grew nearly unbearable in its intensity and the brothers exchanged a look that they both knew the meaning of: _let’s come_. Dean began his release first, but Sam started a split second later, and they rode their peaks out together, staring into each other’s eyes as their shared climax overwhelmed them with blinding love for one another and a boundless sense of unbreakable connection, Dean spilling his seed between their bodies and Sam shooting deep inside him.


End file.
